Carlisle's Father's Day Experience
by wanderlustlights
Summary: It's Father's Day...!  Of course Bella gets her own father, Charlie, something, but... what will she get for Carlisle...?  Read to find out!  R&R please...!


**Okay**** so****…**this would be the result of being in the bathtub at one in the morning of Father's Day. Hah. Anyways… read on? And review? This is my first real one-shot that I've posted, so I'd really like to know what you guys think… Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Twilight… do you really think I'd be sitting here wasting my time writing _fanfic_? Uh, no. Just read, k? Kay. :

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bounded down the stairs, in a completely good mood, just trying not to trip and fall on my face.

"Hey Dad!" I exclaimed joyfully. Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching some sports game on the television. I skipped over to him, almost tripping over myself, and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Charlie looked… _surprised_ to say the least.

"Gee, Bells, what's gotten into you?" he asked, putting a hand over his cheek in shock.

I shrugged my shoulders, a huge smile on my face. "Just… good mood, I guess," I replied, trying to act nonchalant. Truth was, though, today was my first day off suspension from my, er, _unfortunate_ motorcycle incident. Although Jacob and I were still on non-speaking terms, I didn't let that get me down. "By the way…" I said, walking into the kitchen, "happy father's day," I said in a sing-song voice, and grinned back at him.

"Aww, thanks honey," he said, smiling bashfully.

"So have you eaten yet? Or do you want me to make you something?"

"No, actually I haven't. But really, Bells, you don't have to make me anything…" he said, voice trailing off.

"No, it's fine, really," I insisted.

And so I made him breakfast, all including eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast. After we were done eating, I had him open his present while we were sitting on the couch. Charlie looked at me in surprise. "Bella, you didn't have to get me anything…" he said, looking at me disapprovingly.

"No, I _wanted_ to get you something. Hey, all I've been doing lately is working, so I've actually had the money this year." I smiled to let him know that I wasn't too bothered by the matter, shrugging.

Charlie just sighed and opened his gift, taking the white and blue tissue paper out of the bag and revealing two polo shirts and a new watch. All in all, it had cost me about eighty dollars, so he had _better_ appreciate the gesture.

Charlie just thanked and hugged me before apologizing, saying that he had to be heading to work. I smiled at him as he walked out.

As soon as he was out the door, I headed up the stairs to take a shower and dress, all in time so that I could go over to the Cullens' place.

When I got there, I jumped out of my truck and headed to the door. Before I even had a chance to knock on the door it was opened for me, revealing seven smiling vampires.

"Right. Hi. I, uh, wanted to-" I started, blushing all the while, but got cut off.

"See Edward?" Alice finished for me joyfully, and I could see his face from behind her, grinning wildly.

I had to laugh at that. "Actually, no," I said slowly, pursing my lips. The surprised looks on their faces were priceless. "It's father's day, and I figured I would come by and surprise Carlisle, since he's like a second father to me anyway." I paused before speaking again, just looking at each and every one of them. I stopped on Carlisle's young face, which was filled with fatherly love. "So…" I said to him, pursing my lips once again, "you want your presents…?" I sing-songed for the second time that morning, moving back and forth, only this time to a different father. My hands were behind my back, clasped around his gifts.

Carlisle didn't miss the plural. "Present_s_…?" he said, incredulous. "As in more than one?" He looked at me strange, an eyebrow raised.

I perked up. "Yeah, more than one," I clarified, bringing them out from behind my back. I looked behind all of them, farther into the house. "Do you mind if I, uh…" I trailed off, motioning to the inside of their home.

"Oh yeah, umm, come on in," Alice said, baffled by my sudden strange and cheerful behavior. I handed Carlisle the gifts on my way in, and walking over to the couch to sit down. Edward walked over and put his arm around my shoulder as he sat down next to me, looking at me kind of strange, as if to say _'What's all this about…?'_

I just merely grabbed his face gently in my hand and kissed him softly, before looking over at Carlisle, who had sat on the living room chair, Esme on his lap. It was completely adorable. Everyone else took their seats in various places of the room, all curious to see what I'd gotten for him. I glanced back at Edward, who had a stunned expression on his face. I grinned, smug, and looked back at Carlisle.

Look who was dazzling _now…_

But anyways, though. Carlisle looked at me, both bags in his arms. He seemed perplexed. I got the hint and simply said "Open the dark blue one first, the red one second." Carlisle nodded and pulled out the tissue paper from the bag, and retrieved his gift, a light blue dress shirt, along with a blue, black, and white tie.

Carlisle looked pleased with my choice of clothing and looked up to peer at me. "Why thank you, Bella, I love it." He smiled then, just looking at me.

"Open your other one?" I smiled up at him hopefully. I tried to hide my other grin, the one that was dying to get out. It was one of pure evilness.

Carlisle laughed softly at me, but just opened the next one.

The look on his face was priceless as he realized what I'd bought for him.

I couldn't contain my laughter. I slapped my hands over my mouth, trying to hold it in, but tried so hard at that, that I let out a snort in between the laughter, which just made me do it even harder. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I continued on my joyful laughter. Well, everyone except Carlisle, that is.

They were staring at me, incredulous. They hadn't actually seen what I'd gotten for their father figure yet. _I_ thought it was hilarious, _they_ would probably just think of it as dumb.

Carlisle noticed their confusion and pulled his present out of its bag, revealing a child's doctor kit, all including a blood pressure cuff, ear thermometer, and stethoscope. All plastic, and all Carlisle's as of now.

I could feel Edward let a chuckle escape his body from beside me, and I continued laughing with him, face red from doing too much of it, and smiled as I heard everyone else join in on the joyfulness.

"Happy father's day, Carlisle," I got out in between giggles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay guys. This is what I get for writing for three hours, from two in the morning until 5:14 AM. Hahaha, hope you enjoyed it though, nonetheless…! I certainly had fun writing it. : lmao

**Oh, and ****p.s****…** I should be updating my story "Thanks For the Memories" within the next few days. Thanks for all the reviews, and please review this one too, I'd really love to know what you guys think of it, especially since it's my first one-shot…! Love you all!!!

--jane.


End file.
